Yaska's Kanto Travels
by Lefty XXVII
Summary: Yaska travels through Kanto beating Gym Leaders


In the world of Pokemon, a great trainer named Ash Ketchum rose from the town of Pallet and became a great trainer. Many people's eyes were on this small town south of Viridian City for future Pokemon trainers after Ash came in the Top 16 in the Kanto League and crushed the Orange League. When Ash left for Johto, a child named Yaska had just turned 10 - the age for one to begin their Pokemon journey.  
  
Ash had always been an idol for young Yaska. When some Rattata and Spearow cornered Yaska, Ash came to the rescue. Mixed feelings came the day when Ash left on his journey in Kanto, for though he was losing contact with his hero, he knew Ash was going to succeed. But now, it was time for Yaska to begin his journey, to see if he could follow in Ash's footsteps and conquer the Kanto League.  
  
It was a sunny morning that Yaska rose early to get his new Pokemon, since he was too excited to sleep. His dreams were filled with success and Pokemon, which he dreamt of for the past two weeks. Yaska threw on a robe and followed a lovely scent of the breakfast his mother made for him. His mother and father were waiting for him at the table, his father smiling with joy and his mother looking like she was going to cry.  
  
"This is the big day that we've all been waiting for. You can finally go out and make the family proud." Yaska's father, Trey, said.  
  
"Yes, but promise me you will keep safe and call once in a while." Said Yaska's mother, Rhonda.  
  
Yaska blushed a little. "You guys worry about me way too much. I'm going to be just fine." He said as he sat down at the table and began to eat. Thinking back, Yaska realized he had been getting the same lecture for days. "I know they care, but they treat me like I'm still a little kid. If Ash can make it big, so can I." Yaska thought.  
  
After dinner, Rhonda brought out a big parcel. "Since you are finally going on your journey, we bought you something." She explained. Yaska ripped open the package, revealing some new clothes and a backpack.  
  
"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Yaska said, with tears welling up in his eyes. This is the last time he will receive something from his parents and he just realized it. After hugging his parents goodbye, Yaska headed out towards Professor Oak's lab. Yaska thought long and hard about which Pokemon he would choose. Would he chose the flame tailed Charmander? Maybe the hard-shelled Squirtle? Or the bulb backed Bulbasaur. The decision was almost as hard as leaving his home.  
  
Before he knew it, Yaska was standing at the door of Professor Oak's lab. After knocking, Professor Samuel Oak opened the door and greeted him. "Ah! Yaska! I expected you to be here sooner. One of the children had already shown up and received their Pokemon. I'm just waiting for the last child, Kimi, to show up."  
  
"Talking about me behind my back? That's not nice Professor." Said a voice. Yaska turned around, his heart beating faster, for he knew that voice. It was Kimi, the girl who lived next door to Yaska since he was about seven. Right after she moved in, they became best friends, but always striving to beat each other at what they do. Lately, Yaska realized that he has had a crush on her, so he automatically began blushing when she showed up.  
  
"Is something wrong, Yaska?" Professor Oak asked.  
  
"No. I feel fine. Can we get our Pokemon? Not to be too rude." Yaska quickly said. The three headed into the lab, next to the two Pokeballs containing the remaining Pokemon. Yaska stared at the pictures above the Pokeballs. Only Squirtle and Bulbasaur remained. Yaska and Kimi looked at each other, Kimi with a slight smile on her face. They both extended their hands and grabbed the Pokeballs they wanted - Yaska grabbed Squirtle, Kimi grabbed Bulbasaur.  
  
"Here, also take these." Professor Oak said, handing Kimi and Yaska a Pokedex and 5 Pokeballs each.  
  
"Do you want to battle? Just to see who is the better trainer?" Kimi asked with a wink.  
  
Yaska gulped. "Sure. Nothing bad could come from a little battle." Yaska sent out Squirtle and Kimi sent out Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur ran up to Kimi and began to rub on her leg happily, while Squirtle crossed its arms and grunted. Yaska commanded Squirtle to use Tackle, but it ignored him, so Bulbasaur attacked with Tackle. Squirtle got up off the ground and Tackled back. Bulbasaur used Leer, weakening Squirtle's defense. Bulbasaur Tackled Squirtle again, knocking out Squirtle.  
  
"Haha. Looks like I win again, Yaska. Too bad. I guess I'm going to get going now, 'Rival'." Kimi said, calling back her Bulbasaur. She cuddled her Pokeball, said goodbye to Professor Oak and Yaska, then head out the door.  
  
Yaska stared at Squirtle. "Why won't you listen to me? I'm your trainer." He asked, but Squirtle just grunted.  
  
"It looks like Squirtle just needs for you to prove that you are able to train it." Professor Oak explained. Yaska called back Squirtle, a little sad his Pokemon acted this way. After a short talk with Professor Oak, Yaska headed out on his journey, leaving his old life behind and starting a new one with his Pokemon, Squirtle.  
  
With butterflies in his stomach, Yaska thought about all that had happened and all to happen. How is he going to catch a Pokemon if his only Pokemon won't listen to him until his proved his worth as a trainer? Working on instinct, Yaska sent out his Squirtle and offered him an apple.  
  
"Squirt Squirtle!" Squirtle shouted, throwing the apple at Yaska and running away. Squirtle ran long and hard, trying to find Kimi. He felt that she would make a much better trainer than Yaska could. Eventually, as the sun was beginning to set, Squirtle realized he was lost. With no idea where he is, where Kimi is, or where Yaska is, Squirtle began to panic. Soon, Squirtle began to grow tried after so much panicking and fell asleep under a tree, unaware of the Ekans that stared hungrily at Squirtle.  
  
Meanwhile, Yaska was following the trail left behind by Squirtle. "Why did this happen to me? I tried to be so nice." Thought Yaska. Yaska came into a clearing where Squirtle's tracks were hidden on the scattered gravel. "Oh now it gets even worst. What did I do to deserve this?" Just then, from behind, Yaska heard a shriek of terror.  
  
"Squirtle!! Squirt Squirt Squirtle!!"  
  
Yaska turned and saw Squirtle, halfway into the mouth of an Ekans. Instinctively, Yaska grabbed a stick and ran up to the Ekans. Swinging hard, Yaska hit the Ekans in the back of the head, freeing Squirtle from the jaws of the Pokemon. Ekans turned and prepared to use Poison Sting on Yaska, but Squirtle ran up and Tackled Ekans. Ekans turned and used Wrap on Squirtle, but Squirtle popped free because of all of Ekans' saliva on his shell. Just then, Squirtle opened his mouth and a jet of water came out. Squirtle just learned Water Gun. Ekans was knocked out.  
  
"Squirtle. You protected me. I can't believe it." Yaska said, to happy to express himself properly. Squirtle walked up and patted Yaska on the back. Apparently, Yaska earned Squirtle's trust!  
  
Thus begins the adventures of Yaska and Squirtle - the newest duo in the Pokemon world. But can they make it where so many have fallen? Find out in the next chapter. 


End file.
